


Wet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Marichat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex, Wet Dream, adrienette - Freeform, tags will be updated when more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marinette has been Ladybug for 1 year and now she starts her Mating Cycle. This makes her attracted to Chat Noir in every way. She can't control her mating cycle and has a series of wet dreams about Chat Noir.Adrien on the other hand also started his mating cycle and can't get Ladybug out of his head. Suddenly, Marinette is also in his head and there is no way to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

_ I shook my head as he began to tie my hands behind my back on my bedpost. “Chat..please.” I tried to move leg towards him to touch his clothed crotch but he moved out of the way. He glared at me and I gulped. _

_ “Don’t ever disobey me.” He growled as he put his hand on my neck and squeezed. He let go and began to tie my legs up in the air on the bedposts. I struggled until he eyed me again and I stopped.  _

_ His tongue felt like sandpaper against my skin as he licked his way down my leg, it didn’t help that I was only in my bra and panties since he had ripped all my clothes off. He began to rub my clit through my panties which made me  _ _ squirm _ _ . I began to beg for more and he rubbed faster. _

_ I was close, there’s no doubt that Chat Noir turns me on. I shouldn’t deny the fact that I slowly fell in love with his flirting and  _ _ puns _ _ . I threw my head back against the bed headboard and I heard him chuckle. That chuckle sent chills throughout my body and hit me hard.. _

I fell out of bed onto the floor, I cried out as I rubbed my head.Tikki flew up to me, “Are you okay, Mari?”

I got up and nodded, “Yeah just had a weird dream..” Tikki stared at me questionably. I sighed, “I had a dream about Chat. I guess I got caught up in the dream and fell off the bed.”

As I got changed Tikki began asking me questions, “What kind of dream did you have?”

“Should I be worried about the kind of dream?” I looked at her nervously. 

She nodded, “Yes. Since you have been Ladybug for over a year now, you will start to change.”

I stopped putting my shoes on, “Changes?”

Tikki started to stumble with her words, “Well yes, if the dream is what I think it is..then you might be starting your mating cycle sooner than I thought you would.”

I stumbled as I shoved my shoe on, “My  **what** ?”

Tikki sighed, “Every Ladybug goes through a mating cycle after they reach 1 year of being Ladybug. You will start to desire Chat  in a  _ sexual _ way .”

I stayed quiet as I put her in my purse,  _ don’t ask. _ I ran out the door and got breakfast then ran to school. I threw my bag on my desk, I leaned over and caught my breath. Alya laughed, “Here before the bell? That’s a miracle!”

I rolled my eyes and sat down in my seat, “I woke up to a bad dream and thought I overslept.”

Alya nodded, “Now that makes sense.” She began to talk to me about the  LadyBlog . As she mumbled on and on about her blog, I noticed Adrien walk in rubbing his eyes.

Nino patted Adrien on the back after he sat down, “Dude, you okay?”

Adrien nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. Had a restless night though.”

Nino shook his head, “Man that sucks, bad dreams?” Adrien nodded, and they began talking about random stuff.

  
  
  


I sat down on the toilet seat and Tikki flew up in front of me, “You need to speak to Chat about this so he knows about it. I highly doubt Plagg remembered and Plagg doesn’t know much about the Ladybug part of the mating cycle.”

I nodded, “Will Chat have a mating cycle also?”

“Yes, his mating cycle starts the same time yours does,” Tikki said.

I slammed my head on the wall, “So I have to not only deal with my side effects but also Chats!?”

_ This sucks. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chat’s hands gripped my hips as he pulled me close. I looked up at his beautiful green eyes and I smiled, “You’re gentle today, what’s wrong?” _

_ He chuckled softly, “I can’t be gentle once and a while?” I shook my head at his question and he smirked, “Well, do you want me to be rough?” _

_ I smirked, “Of course I do.” _

_ He moved away and sat on my bed, “Well, I don’t think your parents would like it if you had sex with me.” _

_ I sat on his lap and faced him, wrapping my legs around him, I kissed his exposed neck, “I don’t care what they think.” _

_ He laughed, “That’s very out-of-character for you to say. Aren’t you a goody two shoes?” _

_ I rolled my eyes, “I don’t care, I just want you and only you.” _

_ He smirked as he pulled me closer and kissed my lips. The kiss was rough but his lips were all so soft. I chuckled softly in the kiss as I tasted camembert.  _

_ “Ladybug..” He said softly against my lips. _

_ Ladybug?  _

_ “Wake up..” _

I was shaken awake as I looked up to see Chat Noir staring at me. “Did you mean to fall asleep on a rooftop?” He spoke with a smirk.

Oh, I remember. I called him to meet me so we could talk about the cycle. I stood up and sighed, “Sorry, you were taking a while.”

He put his hands (paws?) on his hips and said, “Assuming you wanted to talk about the mating cycle?”

I nodded, “Yeah. I assume Plagg told you?” He nodded and I smiled. “Good, then all I need to tell you is that we start our cycle at the same time.”

He grinned, “So may I ask what kind of dreams you’ve had about me?” He got close to my face as he teased.

I pushed him away, “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that this doesn’t affect our fighting.”

He stepped closer again, “Well, in my dreams you would get on my lap and ri-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” I glared at him.

His grin didn’t leave his face, “Harsh. I think it would be better to get it off your chest besides keeping it locked up and letting it build.”

He has a good point, we don’t know what will happen in the next few weeks. Maybe telling our dreams will help the tension? I smiled and sat back down on the roof, hanging my feet off. “Fine, if you want to know my dream. I’ll tell you.”

He sat down beside me and I explained my dream to him. He laughed, “So simple. Guess I shouldn’t have woken you up. Sorry about that.”

I shook my head, “No, you’re fine. I should head home before my parents worry.” 

We said our goodbyes and I went home quickly. I worked on designed then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I put my feet on the wall as I lay on my bed, “Tikki, may I ask a question?”

Tikki flew over and sat beside me, “What’s wrong? It is 2 am.”

I shook my head, “My dreams have gotten worse and I don’t want to sleep.”

She thought, “In a bad or good way?”

I turned over on my stomach and looked at her, “They have gotten very detailed and it’s making it harder to not want him.” I sighed, “I don’t want to reveal my identity.”

She smiled, “You don’t have to. During your cycle, your suit will come off but not the mask. It won’t come completely off but just enough to do something.”

I sat up, “So, I could..do something..with him and still keep my identity.” I smiled as I was about to celebrate but then I realized, “But he would want to share his identity and I don’t want to know that.”

Tikki’s smile stayed, “Then speak to him, Marinette. He will understand, you know him. But Marinette, don’t do something you will regret.”

I nodded and hugged her gently, “I won’t, I promise. Goodnight, Tikki.”

  
  


I walked into class to see Adrien about to fall asleep as he was falling asleep. I ran over and held him up. He woke up and said sorry like ten times. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t know I was dozing off.”

I shook my head, “It’s fine. Did you not get enough sleep?” I sat down at my desk and he turned around.

He sighed, “No, I’ve been avoiding sleeping recently.” He rubbed his eyes and I could tell he was wearing makeup to cover his tired eyes.

I smiled, “You should go to the nurse and take a nap, but I understand. I’ve been doing the same thing.”

He tilted his head, “Why have you been avoiding sleep?”

I chuckled, “I should be asking you the same thing. Mr. Model. I’ve been avoiding for a personal reason.”

I heard a voice behind me, “Maybe you both should see the nurse.” I looked back to see Miss. Bustier.

Me and Adrien nodded and we got up with our stuff. As we walked to the nurse, we spoke like friends. I didn’t feel nervous or embarrassed as I spoke which was normal when I spoke to him like a friend. At the same time, I had a weird feeling that I couldn’t shake nor could I describe. I’m hoping it goes away...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short ;-; near the end of my marching band season so been extremely busy!

I sat down on the bed in the nurse’s room and I look over at Adrien, who was laying on the other bed. He had his eyes closed as he drifted to sleep. His lips. They are so pretty. So kissable. I shook my head, no...no! What are you thinking Marinette!? I licked my lips as I got out of bed quietly. He’s so peaceful. A simple kiss wouldn’t hurt, would it?  
  
Adrien moaned softly in his sleep as he moved slightly, “Ladybug…”  
  
I froze, L-Ladybug? Does Adrien have a crush on Ladybug? No...maybe I’m wrong.  
  
“Ladybug, please.” He groaned.  
  
His words hit me hard and I almost fell over as my legs went numb. I crawled on top of him and stared at him. If you mess up his hair a little and give him ears, he looks like Chat. Both of them as so sexy..but which is better? I went down and got close to his face. I smiled as I kissed him.  
  
As soon as my lips touched his I began to get hot. Something I didn’t expect happened, Adrien began kissing me back. His hands in my hair and my arms around his neck as we kissed. My mind was foggy and I had no clue what was happening but I wanted more. We stopped kissing as I moaned softly, Adrien began kissing my neck. “Adrien, please.” I whimpered as he left hickeys on my shoulder.  
  
The door swung open and I jumped off of Adrien, fixing my shirt. I looked up to see Alya staring eyes widened. “Holy-” She began but was cut off by Adrien.  
  
“Shit! I’m sorry, I should leave!” Adrien said as he was already halfway through the door.  
  
Alya glared at me and I gulped. “Listen, I can expla-”  
  
She shook her head, “No need. Just don’t get sued for rape.”  
  
I groaned and flopped onto the bed, kill me now.


End file.
